Change of Appearance
by bluINKmidnite
Summary: Clary Fray, a normal teenage girl, but what happens when she goes to an all boys' school dressed as a boy. With the help of her brother Jonathan and her best friend, Rachel, the transformation of being a guy is complete. Her reasons being a boy, is secret
1. Chapter 1

Change of Appearance

**A/N Hey guys, this is my second attempt on writing a story. Reviews, telling me what I can improve on would be nice. PM me anytime, and if there are questions, than ask away. **

**Hope you guys will like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not; sadly own these characters, besides a few I made up.**

Chapter 1

I was just about to walk out of the shower, when a shear pain struck my shoulder; I winced at the soreness and draped a thin elastic material over the front of my chest. I stared at myself in the full body length mirror; adjusting the elastic so that it was straight and that it didn't look like I had a chest at all. I took out the uniform and shoes that were required and quickly changed into them; I ran a door down where my brother was lying there, helping me decide what to pack, what not and messing up my hair. I, Clary Fray, am pretending to be a boy, at an all boys' school.

A couple days ago, I enrolled myself, with the help of my brother, Jonathan, and best friend, Rachel. I was prepared, having done up my hair into a bun, making sure that no loose hair was not done up, also buying a wig that was the same colour as my natural hair which is an auburn colour, clothes being males, having female toiletries with me and making sure that I looked, sounded and acted like a boy.

"Hey sis, how's everything chill'n?" He asked, knowing that my answer was not going to be pleasant.

"Oh….so, you're telling me that I should be as chilled as you are, even if you were about to enter an all girls' school looking, sounding and acting like a girl. Well, good news, I feel like shit." He chuckled at my response and took that opportunity to ask if I was ready.

I answered back with a simple nod of my head.

He got his keys and wallet and started to head outside.

"Ahem, help me carry these stupid bags, even though I am stronger than you, does not mean that I have to waste my energy in carrying them, so if you please…." I said gesturing to the four bags I packed earlier that day.

"Fine, no need to be all pissy about it like a girl, oh, and for your information, guys do not make other guys carry their luggage." He said as he lifted all the bags using both his hands.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not afraid to defend myself, even if I can knock them out with a single punch. " Smiling an evil grin at the memory I had in my head.

_Telling a story…_

I was walking along this path towards the park. The soft warmth of my boyfriend's hand holding my petite ones, we've being going out for nearly 5 months that was until I nearly broke his face.

His name was Josh and he was an absolute bitch, he was fine to start off with but then he became too clingy and didn't give me any space.

And that's when he also became very touchy, we kissed and stuff but he wanted to go further, I told him no, but then he cornered me into an alley and started to have a pretty big make-out session, right there and then.

I tried pushing him off but he held me tighter and pulled me flushed against him. That's when my soccer and boxing training came in handy, I kneed him in the place guys dread not to be kneed, having the great opportunity of him lying on the floor crying out in pain, I took all my anger out in that punch I gave him. I took off, not without saying that we were over/ through and if he ever tried to talk or look, I would give him much worse things done to him than what I did to him there.

Next day in school, he tried to avoid me, getting a black eye, several cuts and bruises on his face and him slightly nervous when someone gets too close to his groin.

I smirked at that story, still staring out of the window; I became very conscious and began pulling on the blazer.

**A/N so, what do you guys think of the first chapter? Will Clary meet the angel boy Jace, or who's the lucky guy/ girl. Confusing I know, I will update this ASAP. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks everyone who has added my stories to their favourite list and I would keep writing. ^^**

**I appreciate all the reviews. **

**Love ya**

My eyes shot wide, if that was possible. I stared at the school, my emerald eyes darting from one building to another. My jaw dropped as several cars started to appear in front of me, they were posh looking; there were Mercedes, Porsche Caymans, Ferraris and Aston Martins. My mouthing was hanging open similar to a distorted 'O' shape.

I closed my mouth, probably still staring at these sport cars. I knew this school was rich, but I didn't know it was this rich.

Someone gripped my petite frame, I couldn't help but scream. This put me out of my misery and placed my attention on who was grabbing me. I turned and saw who he was. No surprise there. It was my brother.

He also stared wide eyes as well. And with that, I nudged him quite hard in the ribs which made him look constipated, clutching his stomach as I went to grab my bags from the car.

I giggled like a girl, just realising that I was dressed like a boy. This came back to my senses and I started to act all manly with my chest up and started to just dawdle towards my brother who was secretly trying to stop from bursting out laughing.

"Cut the crap!" I yelled back, making him laugh even harder than he already was. This time I was aiming at his face, but I pulled back knowing that several people were staring at me now.

After my brother nearly started to choke on his own saliva, I decided it was time for me to leave. This school was going to be amazing; I just knew it, besides the fact that it's called Prince Alfred Boys' College.

I turned around and saw my brother just standing there; he looked like a complete idiot. I grasped his arm and pulled him towards the car boot to help with my bags.

We started to walk to the front desk where I had to decide which dorm I wanted to be in, and not being a male, was extremely hard to fit in. Everywhere in the room, guys were saying hello, greeting each other with handshakes and fist pumps, some nodded and high fived one another.

Before I knew it, we were standing near the front desk; a lady was there, no older than 18, she was tall, even with the 8 inch heel she was wearing, long ebony hair which hung down to her stomach. As she looked up I smiled, knowing that she was a female, she had crystal blue eyes and was extremely pretty.

"Hello, I'm Isabelle Lightwood and I would be the front desk helper, so, if you need anything or even a chat, I would be right here, all year round." She said extending her hand out from the keyboard.

I shook it saying, "Hey, nice to meet you, I'm um…_shit, I forgot I had to make up a boy's name, god dammit. But before I could answer her a familiar male voice was interrupted._

"His name is Aiden Fray." I turned around to face my brother once more, this time I smiled quite nicely towards him. Remembering that I have to say thank afterwards. _Pheww, that was a bit close._

"Hey bro." I said quickly before it was a bit awkward.

"So, I guess I'll be going now, see you in the holidays when you get back. Have fun, but don't mess around or party all night, got it?" He asked at the end. I nodded in response.

Before he left he bought the luggage in, messing my hair up and said, "Behave, do what you need to do, and make sure no one suspects you as a girl." With that, he left.

I stood there trying to figure out which dorm I should be in. Before I knew it was happening, a group of guys, similar age as myself was running up towards me, some had capes, some wore make-up and others had a rose in their mouth. I turned to run but was blocked by another group of people running towards me on my other side; this group wore taekwondo clothes, black belts and holding wooden sticks, which I was guessing, were not a very good sign.

Both of the leaders stood out from the groups, separating from the others and they started to argue.

"What do you think you're doing?" Said the muscular one, out of the two.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" The other one said.

I took this great opportunity to dart from the two groups; I raced as fast as my legs could take me, not looking back from where I ran from.

_Now I realised this school was not so much amazing after all. What is wrong with these people? I don't understand how people can survive this torture for a year. _

_This is going to be a long year, not to mention, a painful one at that. _

I kept running until another boy started to walk towards me. I felt the urge to hide behind a bench and placing my bag as a shield.

He snickered, still walking closer towards me. He was at least a head taller than me, brown hair which had highlights in them; his eyes were hazel and very intriguing. He wore, what appeared to be, baggy shorts, running shoes and a white and black top.

I was about to bolt, but he stopped where he was. Okay, this is weird; I thought to myself, my breathing was deeper than usual. I dropped my bag and clutched my knee, trying to catch my breath.

"You can run, but they would find you soon. You're the new kid right? Well, I'm Daniel Rosa, head of Dorm 2, nice to meet you." I stood there staring at him, he took my hand and shook it, it was firm but it didn't hurt.

"Oh, umm…yeah, I am. How'd you know?" I asked, still shocked from the kindness this boy was giving me.

"Each semester, we have several transfers, the only way to tell them apart, is when their running around the school, being chased by Dorms 1 and 3. Come over here." I didn't move, so he dragged me to the doors of a gym.

I gazed at him, not knowing what to expect from this school any more. He took a remote control out of his pocket, and just before I was going to get hit in the head, he pushed me back. I stumbled but caught my balance after he grabbed my waist. I cringed, immediately he let me go.

To my surprise, a large thing appeared in front of me. I didn't know what to do, I walked up towards it, and bent down to see the other side, there was nothing. But when I got my posture back, I saw a map of the school.

"There are 3 sections; the first was Dorm 1's area, this is the Performing Arts group, Dorm 2, over here, is sports, mainly soccer and last is the taekwondo group." He finished off saying and indicating the areas.

"What Dorm is Jace Lightwood in?" I asked not trying to sound like a stalker.

"He's in Dorm 2, sports; like me." After that, he pushed a button and it went back up again.

"So, Dorm 2 it is then." I finally made a decision.

"Great, I'll show you around to your room. I think there's only one room left that has someone in there, we have to share rooms you see. Two people per room, there's a shower, 2 single beds and a wardrobe for each person."

We walked side by side. Him telling me where everything is and most things about the school, he asked where I came from, what school I transferred from and all that stuff.

"….arghhh!" I shouted.

"What?"

I pointed at a guy who was sitting at the dining table.

**So, what do everyone think about my next chapter? Reviews are awesome, I'll be writing my next chapter and updating when I have spare time. **

**Who do you guys think is there? Why does she want to go to an all boys' school, dressed as a boy? **

**PM me anytime, thanks. **

**bluINKmidnite **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I appreciate all the reviews. Warning, there's some swearing. **

Chapter 3

Everywhere we walked around the school, I saw this one guy everywhere, he always got there before us, but he was always there. At first I thought he was a ghost.

"...arghh.."

"What?" No shock or panic in his voice.

"It's..a…a….gh..ghost…" I ran and stood behind him, acting as though he was a shield, even though a ghost would go straight through him.

"Where?" His voice was a bit panicky, but as soon as I pointed at the guy, he relaxed.

"Oh, him, his name is Sebastian Verlac. His not a ghost, but he can see them, plus auras." That shocked me and I shivered.

Sebastian stood up and placed both of his hands in front of his face, staring at something above my head, he said, "You're Aiden Fray, you transferred from St Xavier's College, and you have a very unique aura."

Then, he left. His hands still in front of his face as though he was guiding something, he walked towards the exit and left.

Just at that very moment, Dorms 1 and 3 came bursting into the doors. Both the leaders stepped out of their groups.

At the same time they both said, "Don't stand too close to him, you'll get pregnant." And with that said, I dashed away from him, towards Dorms 1 and 3.

"That is so not true; we're all guys aren't we?"

"Eh…" I started to run as far as I could from all of them. I stumbled towards the window, the two Dorms were begging me to join their Dorm, but as I already said, I chose Dorm 2.

"I. Will. Join. Dorm. Two." I shouted as proud as I could. I straightened the collar of my blazer and started to walk towards my room, 204.

As I stepped inside the room, I realised there was someone already there. I cleared my throat and said, "Hi, my name is Aiden Fray, nice to meet you." I stood there, but when he didn't respond, I walked over, around the bed and pretended to cough.

He looked away from his book and stared at me as though I had an incredibly big nose, a clown hat on my head, big red shoes and green skin. He looked away and started to read again.

"And I thought I was going to have this room to myself." That was all he said.

"You're such an ass, you don't even tell me what your name is." I yelled as he was heading to the shower.

"Jace Lightwood."

_What? Huh? Great, now I'm sharing a room with the guy I needed to meet and the reason why I came here, in the first place. _

I sighed, ran to my room and staggered over the several bags someone evidently chucked in there, not even thinking that someone could break a bone or few.

Angrily, I shoved the bags out of the door way and plopped myself down onto the bed. Remarkably, the bed was quite comfortable, and it was a king single. I sat up in a sitting position and placed my head in my hands, I didn't know how long I stayed there for, but, when I looked at the clock on my bed stand, I realised, I was late for dinner.

Everyone sat roughly together; some were out of their uniform, others, still wearing it. Looking down at myself, I realised I was still in the uniform, as I was distracted about this little thing, a guy came out of the crowd, followed closely behind another.

I couldn't say, but I was alright in making friends with others, it was one of my specialties, along with some other things.

"Hello there, you must be new; I'm Simon Lewis, and this, my friend, is Andy Clarke." Pointing at a guy who was very good looking, he had hazel coloured hair with shades of brown in it. His eyes were just breath taking, there were tinges of green and yellow, my stomach made a flip and I started to get butterflies in them.

A blush was slowly creeping to my cheeks; I couldn't help but turn my head to the opposite direction, avoiding eye contact from either of the two.

Unfortunately, that didn't work. As I turned my head once again, back to the boy's, I was startled. Andy, was staring right at me, only an inch away from my own face, he licked his dry lips wet, making them irresistible and luscious. All I was thinking about was to take them into mine, kissing those lips of his, no I couldn't, that will only make me look gay and I couldn't afford to be distracted.

He lifted his head away from mine and urged me on to say something. I did exactly that.

"I'm Aiden Fray; I transferred here because I needed a change." I knew I was full of shit, but they didn't.

"Very nice to meet you, I heard that you were in the soccer championship, is it true?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Oh god, I forgot that news travels fast here, and soon everyone will know about everything. _Shit, shit, I really needed to make these guys trust me so they don't suspect me as a girl. Damn it. _

"Indeed, that means you'll be trying out?" This was the first time Andy had spoken up. He seemed to be chill but a little shy.

"Excuse me?" I tried to sound polite but all I got was a retort.

"Oh, right, we forgot to tell you, each term we have soccer trials, and since you're in Dorms 2 diner and you're new here, then we expect you to go for the trials, whether you like it or not. Everyone participates, but only the best players get to be selected for our team." He paused, letting me have some time to think it over. "Once the trials are over, we verse Dorms 1 and 3, if we win, there is normally a prize, this maybe, going on a summer vacation, free Saturdays and Sundays for the next 4 months and crap like that _that _we seem to like.

"I'll have a think about it." I smiled, and as he smiled back, my grin got wider.

"Great! We really need better players for this year's team; we always lose against the others for some reason."

"I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Simon spoke up, "do you want to join us? We have spare seats here." He indicated around the seats which were not occupied.

"Sure, why not?"

Andy ruffled my hair and I became shy once again. I took my seat by myself and I heard the seat squeak along the ground it was being dragged on. I spun around to see who was there, after seeing his face, I was shocked.

_Why is he here? Who the hell invited him to join? Great, this is going to be very interesting. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for all your reviews; this story is actually based a little on a Japanese drama, but I'm going to tweak it and make my own. There's some minor swearing. Sorry, for not updating sooner, I was really busy, and there's going to be different point of views from now on….. **

**Enjoy =)**

I pushed my chair back making that ridiculous squeaking noise, but I didn't care.

I stumbled forward but managed to pull myself together again; from then, I ran, and ran. I didn't even know the bloody place, but I knew that I needed to get as far away as possible from _him_.

Turning around, I sensed someone was there. I didn't know who came after me, but I had this weird gut feeling, like someone abruptly stopped running when I came to a halt. It was too dark outside, and I couldn't see a thing.

A hand came on my shoulder, making me freeze where I was. I swear I was going to wet my pants; but didn't, thank goodness for that.

"Hey, what happened back there? You kinda dashed out all of a sudden, and man, are you fast. We could really use you in our team." A familiar and yet not so familiar voice said.

I let out a breath that I surprisingly held. I figured it was just Andy, who wasn't the 'other guy' I feared.

"Oh, umm…I…er...needed some fresh air; yeah that's it, fresh air." Trying to sound as normal as I could and trying to think fast.

I turned around to find him staring at me, eyes transfixed on my face.

"You know…" He began "you really are short." He started with a chuckle and then he was practically on the floor laughing his head off. I couldn't help but laugh as well; I was always insulted of being only 5'', but to him, it was a joke, so, I went along with it.

After we finished laughing our heads off, he draped his arm across my shoulder, after doing so, he let go immediately. I didn't know for what reason, but I shrugged it off.

**Andy Clarke**

_What the hell was happening to me? What…NO! It couldn't be?_

I stared down at my hand and then shook my thoughts out of my head. Staring back down at the, so called 'new kid,' I let myself ignore the fact that he was actually cute.

_Okay, stop talking. Don't think about it. You know what? Stop thinking and shutup._

"Let's go." I said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Sure, but let's go and train, even though it's dark, we can use the gym." He suggested.

"Fine by me, lead the way."

_Training; great, just my luck, stop it, I told myself._

"I'll call Simon and tell him where we are, once you know him, you'll figure out his kind of my mum. It's really creepy, but that what makes him Simon."

He let out a small chuckle, to me; it was like pure music.

I took my phone out of my jeans pocket, dialled Simon's number, it rang and rang, until the fourth ring, and he finally picked up.

"Hey Si, it's me."

"Who?" He asked.

"You know…I'm your best friend since 1st grade, Andy Clarke." I said, trying to help him remember who I was, he always had a bad memory of things and people's names.

"Oh, hey, where are you?" I managed to not roll my eyes at him, so typical.

"Don't you bloody remember, geez Si, you're getting worst by the minute."

"Shut up."

"Well, since you don't remember, let me refresh your memory for you. You introduced yourself to a guy named Aiden Fray; we let him sit with us, then, Johnny Lowin came and he dashed off. I went to follow him and now we're training. So, come if you want, we're training in the gym and if you don't I don't give a damn. Make up your mind in 5 and call me back. Bye."

"Don't need 5 mins, I'm coming, I need to train, I've been gaining quite a lot of weight during the summer breaks and I want to make it into the soccer team this year. I'll be there in 5."

During my conversation, we finally made it to the gym. I looked around to find Aiden already warming up; doing stretchers in case he strains a muscle and that never goes well.

"What are you doing just standing there? You look like a complete idiot."

"I was just thinking, okay, let's get down to business. I'll get the equipment out; do you play any other sports besides soccer?"

"Yeah, I box, how 'bout you?" He asked whilst jogging around the courts.

"Same as you, also I play Lacrosse and I swim."

"Wow, you're sporty, what if we box first?"

"Excellent, I'll go get the mats, boxing gloves and helmets."

**Aiden Fray/ Clary Fray**

I stood there waiting for him to come back; I was and still am a black belt in karate, I've also won many trophies and medals from boxing. I'm the best of my age, I've beaten many guys and I think I still have it, the moves.

I was too preoccupied, practising my boxing moves that I didn't realise that someone was there. Oh, right, Simon.

Just then, he came out with the equipment we needed.

"You didn't tell me you invited him." I tried to sound modest but it turned out that I offended him a bit, from the looks Simon gave me, it wasn't pleasant.

"I forgot to tell you, and yeah I invited him."

We got ready, to box.

We circled around each other for a while, until I got bored and decided to strike first. I kicked him on the side of his hip making him lose balance. Then, taking advantage of him I punched his chin up and stomach but he blocked both hits.

He smoothly knocked behind my shin with his knee, making me fall. I got up quickly and got ready for his next blow. I kicked him on the backside making him drop into a crouch.

He got back up and got back to his fighting stance. He attacked me by 'trying' to punch my face but I easily blocked it, I right hooked my left leg on to his left and he tripped rather easily than expected, he fell with a thump.

I twisted his right arm and pushed him face down. He tried to move but he couldn't, the last thing I did was straddle him, after 3 seconds, I let him go, got up and started taking the off.

We were both tired, sweat poured down our bodies with our clothes sticking to it. We properly had bruises starting to appear.

"Great match, even though I got you down in the end." I smiled from my achievement.

"Yeah, it sure was. I never knew how fast someone can dodge something or run, but now i see it, it's extraordinary."

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself either. I should've told you, I'm one of the best boxers in my age." I said looking at his blank expression.

I remembered Simon was there and looked towards him, he looked amazed.

"No one has ever and I mean ever, beaten him in a boxing match." He said walking towards me to give a congrats hand shake, which I shook gladly.

"So, do you want to verse me?"

"Sure, why not?"

I started to give him the upper hand, but I took him out in less than 10 mins. It was the easiest match I've ever done.

I was beginning to enjoy this school much more now, after the mishaps at the beginning.

**Sorry if it's a bit short. **

**Thanks for the reviews and everything else; hopefully I can twist things around more. **

**And it may look as if I don't know where I'm going, but I can assure you that I do.**

**Thanks again and love you.**

**~bluINKmidnite x**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Mortal Instruments, besides some of my made up characters.

I apologize for not updating this story. So, I'm going to make this quite long. Thanks for those reviews. Sorry again. Appreciate the support.

Aiden Fray/ Clary Fray

We kept at it for a little while until we were all dripping with sweat. By now, we were lying on the ground, hands behind our heads and talking about, eh, what guys talk about, I guess.

"So…"I began, not knowing what to say as a boy.

"Well, what would you like to know, you know, about the school, or us in general?" Andy began saying, jabbing a finger between himself and Simon.

"How's school here and how is it any different from the rest of the schools? And tell me a bit about yourselves." I thought this would be a good start to know a more about the people and dodgy school. Of course I didn't say that out loud.

"Umm…" Simon began by scratching his chin and leaning on his elbows. "Our school is completely different from the other guy schools mainly 'cause we have a sister school, which means that there's an all girls' school that we interact with and stuff. When we have competitions, they come along and sometimes they join but most times they just cheer us on."

I start to nod. "Okay, so, are we allowed to, like, meet them at a certain time?"

"That depends. But there's this really hot chick named Kaelie, she kinda rules Academy of Glass. And that, my friend, is why she is so friken sexy." He chuckled and patted my back.

I looked at him before laughing my ass off. Andy joined in as well. I sat there clutching my stomach, which was about to explode if I didn't stop laughing.

_Oh wow, we were worse than girls. _

"But we all know who Simon really fancies here." Andy piped up; I looked between the two guys with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Si over here thinks that Kaelie is hot and sexy, which I totally agree, but he doesn't like her personality. He actually likes Ishdabeswla."

Before Andy could finish who the person was, Simon covered his mouth with his hand. H_mm…what secrets does he have to hide, I wonder? _

"Anyway, we must not miss our curfew, which is 11, if you're wondering. And it's," he checked his watch_ "_10:30 at the moment. Don't forget we need a shower as well; we smell like crap." Si said after sniffing himself.

_What a very weird guy. This school has a hell of a lot of issues. _

They both strolled off to the changing rooms.

"Aren't you coming?" Si asked.

"Nah, I'm going to do a few laps and have a shower in my room when I get back." I said, pretending to keep training until I was tired, but that was completely and utterly a lie.

"You sure? I can show you your dorm."

"That's fine; I already had a tour, but thanks anyway."

"Okay, cool. Nice to meet you, dude."

I gave him a short nod and wave.

_Shit that reminded me; my passport._

I ran out and went directly to my room. It took a while to get there, seeing as the gym was on the other side of the campus. _Geez, this school is friken big._

Finally, I came across my bedroom door and turned the knob. Strange, why was it locked? I tried twisting the knob and pushing the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Luckily, I was given a card slip, which allowed me to open the door without anyone knowing. I rummaged through my pockets and eventually found the card. I slipped it through the door and opened it. Bad idea. How the hell would I know that the door was locked for a purpose? This cannot be happening.

I took one look around the room and screamed. _Shit, shit, shit! Who the fuck would do this? I'm so fucked up. _

_Okay, calm down, deep breaths and everything would be fine._

Everything was going fine until someone said, "Why the fuck do you have newspaper clippings of me! I know I'm irresistible and all, but geez, man. Don't tell me, you're my personal stalker? Am I right?"

I just stared at my feet. I looked up and found, non-other than Jace Herondale staring at me.

"No. I..I…I…Why did you quit playing soccer?" I composed myself and stood up. Even if I was on my tippy toes I still would've been a head shorter than he was.

"Why? You want to stalk me even more?" He picked up one of the clippings; it was when he won youngest soccer player in the country. He scrunched it up with real force and chucked it. I collected the rest of the stuff that was out of the boxes. After that, I sat on my bed, elbows on my knees with my head inside my hands. _Great, just great, my life sucks. How the hell am I meant to make him play soccer again? _I remembered exactly what happened the day 'the accident' happened.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down a street; it was getting late so I quickened my pace. I heard footsteps behind me and started running. Looking over my shoulder, I saw several men coming my way and looked straight ahead; there were more. I stopped where I was and tried to find a way out, but there were gates in front and behind me._

_They were surrounding me. Oh, no. Some of them carried knives. I never thought I was going die like this. But I knew never to give up hope, so I screamed, as loud as I could, hoping and praying that someone would hear me. The taller of the men covered my mouth; it was disgusting; he smelt like smoke. _

_Then all of a sudden a couple of men turned around and dropped to the ground. There in front of my eyes was my prince charming. Even in the dark, I could tell he was blonde with a muscular build. _

"_You better let go of her." He spoke so calm. _

"_Or what? You're gonna beat me up, pretty boy?" The man started to chuckle, coughing half way through and spit on the ground. _

"_You don't want to find out."_

"_Oh, we'll see who wins in the end." In his hand shined a knife. _

_The golden boy grabbed my hand and we ran. _

"_Go that way." he said._

_I ran the other way as fast as I could, through a tunnel. I turned around and saw the other man had chased us and now he was pissed. My savior was trapped; there was no way out now. He was half way up the fence when the man sliced his ankle. His scream pierced me inside. Why should someone take the pain when I should've? They shouldn't._

_Ever since then, he never played soccer again._

_From then on, I promised myself that I was going to make him play again, even if it was the last thing I do before I die. My goal and I was going to make it come true one day. _

_Back to the present_

Someone chucked a bag on my head, meaning it was only one person. Jace. I shot up, trying to think of something insulting to say.

But before I could say anything, he said, "You're going to be late. If you are you're going to get a detention."

"Uh, thanks." I started to take off my clothes from last night, but stopped half way. I realized he was still at the door way. I took my uniform from the end of my bed and ran down into the bathroom.

_Shit. I don't want to be late for my first day._

I changed as quickly as I could and raced out of the room with my bag.

WHOA!

I walked out, since the dormitories were off school campus and made my way to class. But to my surprise dozens of girls lined up, cheering for the guys who came out of the rooms and buying pictures of the guys at the Academy of Ashes. Gifts were given to the guys from some of the girls.

Then there was a cheer from properly some low life slut who has stupid friends who can't think for themselves.

Yippy yay for me. Can't wait to get started.

I started to walk to my first class, which was a mixture of all three dorms. I walked in and suddenly my head was spinning. A tennis ball was somehow thrown at me for no apparent reason.

The class was in hysterics.

"Duck!" Someone yelled. I didn't know what it meant until a soccer ball was kicked into my forehead making me stumble back. Another two tennis balls were thrown but I used my bag as a shield, blocking them. That's when the laughter stopped. This made me smile a bit; but it erupted again when I was sprawled on the ground with a large potato on my head.

_Where the hell do they get a metal bucket hanging on the ceiling? _

I got up hastily, still seeing double, when I tripped and landed on my head. _Great, a large bump on my head and a flat face. Just my luck. This day keeps getting better and better. _

I turned to see who tripped me, which was a guy with glitter in his hair, wearing the uniform in a really odd way. Colour here and there with a rainbow belt and a bright pink head band.

"You're cute; but I'm cuter, humph." He said, turning his head the opposite direction.

But before I knew it, four hands grabbed me.

"WHAT THE FUCK! LET ME GO!" I shrieked at them, but no, they threw me against a wall. My head collided with it first, "ugh."

"Now let's see if he has any leg muscle, considering there's a rumour going that he's a good player and all." One guy said.

"Let me examine him." Another said.

"No! Let me." This time, the guy walked towards me; stepping from the crowed of students.

He placed his two hands on my calf and looked at me. I was scared shit less. What surprised me most was that he broke down laughing.

"You…have….girl….legs…." He said in between gasps of laughter, he looked up at me and had a serious face on. _Oh no, no, what do I do? I have to stay here no matter what._

Cliffy, wonder what happens next? Do they find out if she's a girl or not?

Find out next chapter; thanks to Bookninja15 and Rockyrocks919 who beta this story for me; thanks a million. Hope you enjoy this; it's a bit longer than my other chapters I've written.

Please review, thanks for reading.

~bluINKmidnite x


End file.
